Ein Bruder für jede Schwester
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Die Zwillingsschwestern Katherine und Elena Pierce sind seit über 300 Jahren auf der Flucht vor der Rache des Urvampires Klaus. Dabei kommen sie 1863 nach Mystik Falls, wo sie auf die Salvatore Brüder Damon und Stefan treffen. KlausxKatherinexStefan/ElijahxElenaxDamon
1. Schwestern für die Ewigkeit

**Prolog: Schwestern für die Ewigkeit**

Zu zweit sind wir so weit gegangen

Schon als Menschen waren wir uns am nächsten

Sind von Bulgarien nach England

Jetzt sehen wir uns die Welt an

Sind gemeinsam auf der Flucht

Zu zweit

Gemeinsam

Wir

Nie allein

Zu zweit haben wir schon so viel erlebt

Haben zwei Brüder geliebt

Wurden verraten, mussten uns von ihnen trennen

Sind in ständiger Angst

Doch unser Weg war immer eins

Zu zweit

Gemeinsam

Wir

Nie allein

Zu zweit werden wir in die Zukunft sehn

So wird es weiter gehen

Es wird nicht aufhören

Es bleibt beim Alten, egal was kommt

Dass Schwestern sein, ist ein Versprechen

Zu zweit

Gemeinsam

Wir

Nie allein

Zu zweit, das stellt sich nie in Frage

Es waren immer nur wir beide

Immer ein wir

Uns konnte nichts entzweien

So wird es Ewig sein

Zu zweit

Gemeinsam

Wir

Nie allein

Das werden immer wir sein

Schwestern für die Ewigkeit


	2. Es ist Zeit das alte loszulassen

**Kapitel 1: Es ist Zeit das alte loszulassen**

„_Keine Liebe, keine Freundschaft kann unseren Lebensweg kreuzen,_

_ohne für immer eine Spur zu hinterlassen." (Francois Mauriac)_

_Katherines Sicht: _

Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen über meine kleine Schwester, die schon wieder nichts anderes tat als Tagebuch zu schreiben. Sie war andauernd in ein Buch vertieft, entweder es war ihr Tagebuch oder ein anderes, in dem sie stundenlang lesen konnte. Ja, das machte sie auch am liebsten, lesen und schreiben.

„Bitte Elena, entspann dich mal! Sieh dir die Landschaft an! Sie ist wunderschön."

Elena riskierte auf meine Aufforderung tatsächlich einen kurzen Blick aus dem Fenster.

Das sie auch bei fahrender Kutsche schreiben konnte war mir unbegreiflich, mir würde schlecht werden. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als mich zu unterhalten oder die Landschaft zu genießen.

„Ja, es ist sehr schön hier. Da kann man sicher gut spazieren können", meinte sie schwach lächelnd und ich wusste genau das sie in diesen Moment an Elijah dachte.

Sicher stellte sie sich mit ihm zusammen in dieser Umgebung vor, wie sie spazieren gingen und sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe schwuren.

Das würde zu ihr passen.

„Wir sind gleich da, Miss Pierce und Miss Pierce", rief der Kutscher und ich musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

Es war witzig, das wir den gleichen Namen hatten. So war es immer wieder interessant, wenn man uns gleichzeitig rief.

„Dort ist die Villa", sagte Emily, unsere Zofe und zeigte dabei auf eine wunderschöne Villa.

Oh ja, hier konnte es mir gut gefallen.

Die Kutsche hielt an und Emily stieg als erste aus, dann half sie meiner Schwester und schließlich mir.

Sofort erblickte ich das Begrüßungskommando und dabei war ein gutaussehender junger Mann, der mich und meine Schwester fasziniert musterte.

Doch Elena beachtete ihn nicht wirklich, sie ließ ihren Blick in die Ferne schweifen und würdigte ihn kaum eines Blickes.

Der junge Mann kam auf uns zu und ich reichte ihm meine Hand, die er leicht küsste.

„Ich hoffe sie hatten eine angenehme Reise, Miss Pierce", begrüßte er mich freundlich.

Genau musterte ich ihn.

Er war wirklich gutaussehend, diese starken Züge in seinem Gesicht, seine dunkelblonden Haare und seine hellbraunen Augen funkelten uns neugierig an.

Er war wirklich sehr gutaussehend.

„Bitte nennen sie mich Katherine. Ja, die Umgebung ist wunderschön, sie hat mir die Reise versüßt. Darf ich ihnen meine kleine Schwester vorstellen, sie heißt Elena."

Er küsste auch Elenas Hand, doch ich merkte genau dass sie kein Interesse an den jungen Mann hatte. Das hatte sie nie. Sie träumte immer nur von Elijah.

„Angenehm, Mister Salvatore", meinte sie höflich, aber knapp.

Er verbeugte sich nochmals vor uns beiden.

„Nennen sie mich Stefan, wenn sie wünschen werde ich ihnen das Haus zeigen", bot er an.

Lächelnd harkte ich mich bei seinem dargebotenem Arm unter und er führte uns ins Haus.

Ich wusste dass Elena uns folgte und dabei ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhing.

Stefan zeigte uns die Villa.

Zuerst versuchte er uns gleichermaßen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, aber mit der Zeit wandte er sich immer mehr mir zu.

Das lag wohl an meinem Entgegenkommen und Elenas Desinteresse.

Sie zeigte jeden jungen Mann die kalte Schulter, weswegen sie sich schon bald voll und ganz mir zuwandten, da ich offener war und trotzdem genauso aussah.

Ein wenig erbärmlich dass sie es sich so leicht machten, aber irgendwie auch verständlich.

Am Abend nach dem Essen gingen wir unser tägliches Ritual durch und kümmerten uns gegenseitig um unsere Haare. Wir lösten unsere Frisuren und kämmten die Haare, der jeweilig anderen. Elena hatte im Gegensatz zu mir nur leicht gelockte Haare, aber es war schön ihre langen Haare zu kämmen. Das gab mir immer ein Gefühl von Frieden und Normalität, denn das hatten wir schon als Menschen so gemacht.

„Hast du heute Abend zugehört, Elena?

Stefan hat noch einen älteren Bruder, der im Krieg kämpft.

Damon Salvatore.

Aber er kommt in ein paar Tagen hierher zurück.

Ein Bruder für dich, der andere für mich.

Wie schon einmal.

Stefan ist wirklich charmant", erzählte ich ihr, wohlwissend das sie kaum etwas mitbekommen hatte.

Sie seufzte nur. „Mir ist das egal", sagte sie.

Natürlich das war es ihr immer, doch irgendwie musste ich sie zu ihrem Glück zwingen.

Wenn Damon halbwegs gutaussehend war, dann sollte ich die beiden verkuppeln. Wenn nicht würde ich ihr einen anderen charmanten jungen Mann suchen.

Sie sollte nicht Ewigkeiten Elijah hinterher hängen.

Sie sollte nicht ewig Trübsal blasen.

„Vergiss Elijah! Er war es auch der uns verraten hat. Er ist ein Vampir und hat dir nichts davon erzählt. Gleichzeitig hat er dir ewige Liebe geschworen!

Wie kann er davon sprechen, wenn du ihn noch nicht mal wirklich kennst.

Du wolltest eine Familie, heiraten und Kinder.

Selbst wenn er es ernst gemeint hat, so hätte er dir all deine Träume zerstört!", hielt ich ihr die Sache ganz genau vor Augen.

Natürlich, Elijah war ein Gentleman.

Ein Ehrenmann.

Doch ich traute ihm genug Egoismus zu, das er meine Schwester mit in die Verdammnis gezogen hätte, wenn er sie wirklich für immer bei sich haben wollte.

Er hatte einfach zu viel Zeit mit seinem Bruder verbracht, so hatte er sich auch genug schlechte Seiten angeeignet.

Aber meine kleine gutmütige Schwester schien das nicht sehen zu wollen.

Sie seufzte nur.

„Ich weiß.

Aber es ist so schwer ihn zu vergessen.

Immer wenn ich allein bin muss ich an ihn denken und stelle mir vor, wie er schweigend neben mir sitzen würde und mich betrachten würde.

Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl seinen Blick so wirklich auf mir zu spüren.

Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht ist es Sehnsucht.

Vielleicht kann ich ihn aber auch einfach nicht vergessen.

Die Liebe, die zwischen uns war.

Ich kann sie einfach nicht abschalten oder vergessen."

Mitfühlend betrachtete ich meine Schwester und umarmte sie von hinten.

So sah ich uns beide im Spiegel, mit traurigem Blick.

„Du musst loslassen, Elena.

Alles ist jetzt neu. Du bist neu, Elena.

Aber du klammerst dich an das alte.

Du klammerst dich an Helena. Aber du bist jetzt nicht mehr das schwache Mädchen von früher!

Du bist ein Vampir und ein außergewöhnlich starker, der die Gefühle von anderen so gut lesen und deuten kann, nur mit deinen eigenen scheinst du nicht zu Recht zu kommen."

Elena schwieg.

Das bedeutete sie gab mir recht.

Zwar konnte ich nicht so gut die Gefühle von anderen verstehen, aber sie kannte ich.

Sie war meine Zwillingsschwester, meine beste Freundin.

Sie war der andere Teil meiner Seele.

Deswegen hatte ich auch nicht ohne sie sein können.

Deswegen hatte ich sie mit mir verflucht. Zwar sagte ich immer dass ich sie nur beschützen wollte, doch das war nur ein Teil der Wahrheit.

Ich liebte sie zu sehr und mein Egoismus war zu groß gewesen, um die Ewigkeit allein zu verbringen. Deshalb hatte ich sie verwandelt.

Ich wollte einfach nicht allein sein.

Aber jetzt war sie unglücklich.

Das wusste ich.

Und ich konnte das Gefühl nicht verdrängen, das auch ich daran einen Teil der Schuld trug und er für immer an mir haften würde.


End file.
